Vitre Sans Teint
by Uzuki Chiharu
Summary: Une machine qui feignait la vie ou une humaine qui feignait la mort ? La vitre sans teint sépare les hommes des machines, mais toi, qui des deux es-tu vraiment ? Décide-toi. - OC
1. Les ni Morts ni Vivants

**Titre** : Vitre Sans Teint  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Luka et Rosalie, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la reine des ados en caleçons hurlants et des oiseaux jaunes chanteurs ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Une énième fic avec des OC de ma part~! Mais bon, ne vous arrêtez pas là. Les personnages de Reborn ont autant d'importance qu'elle. Dans cette histoire, tout les personnages présent ont une importance bien précise.  
Les chapitres sont court, donc il y en aura beaucoup. Ca veut aussi dire qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de temps entre chaque publication de chapitre.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture~!

* * *

**Les ni Morts ni Vivants**

Sombre. La pièce était aussi sombre que l'âme de cette femme, qui restait là, sans rien dire, souriant juste.

Ses iris vert feuille fixaient le tube qui lui faisait face, rempli d'un liquide aux couleurs de flammes de la foudre. A l'intérieur, une part d'elle.

Des yeux verts, elle aussi, bien que fermés. La rousse était la seule à le savoir, étant sa mère, sa créatrice. Des cheveux noirs, dans ce tube, de longs cheveux noirs. Et ce corps inerte, depuis bien plus de neuf mois.

Elle était prête. Bientôt, sa création sortira, vivra.

Mais elle ne sera pas là pour le voir. C'est une Estraneo, après tout.

Le son des armes à feu résonne dans le couloir, les Vongola arrivent. Elle expire un nuage de tabac, sa longue cigarette coincée entre ses doigts longilignes.

Elle se retourne, ils sont là.

* * *

Nom : Wellington  
Prénom : Luka  
Origine : Anglaise  
Famille : Estraneo

Elle faisait partie du programme de recherche sur les enfants de sa famille, ces mêmes enfants qu'étaient Ken, Chikusa et Mukuro, il y a près de vingt ans. Mais elle était aussi la responsable d'un nouveau genre de boîtes-armes. Des boîtes-armes anthropomorphiques.

Ils ressemblaient à leurs confrères de chair et de sang, beaucoup trop même. Seul leur regard vide et métallique montrait que c'était l'Homme et non Dieu qui les avaient façonnés.

Une incision dans le cou, pour insérer la flamme, et ils se meuvent, quémandent des ordres sans lesquels ils ne sont rien. C'étaient des outils au visage humain, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Les détails leur sont encore inconnus. Tout dépendait du modèle et de la flamme injectée. Des paramètres différents, des produits différents.

Mais l'un de ces jouets ne provenait pas d'une production en série, il était unique.

Le tube vert. Un fumeur. Une borgne. Un scientifique. Un docteur.

Et une vitre sans teint.


	2. Undefined

**Titre** : Vitre Sans Teint  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Luka et Rosalie, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la reine des ados en caleçons hurlants et des oiseaux jaunes chanteurs ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Peut de temps entre les chapitres hein...ouais, bon, ça a été plus coton que je l'imaginais! Et il faut dire que je suis pas douée de nature. Cherchez Amy dans votre pokédex, vous verrez.  
Dans ce chapitre, il y aura plus d'activité que lors du précédent. Une pincée d'humour aussi.  
Juste comme ça, dans le texte, on passe du masculin au féminin en parlant de Rosalie. En réalité, le "il" est utilisé comme un pronom indéfinis (comme "il pleut par ex"). Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi. ^^

* * *

**Undefined**

C'est chaud. C'est doux. Silence. Pas de lumière.

Un son, brutal. Tout se vide.

Et tout à coup, sa gorge se remplit. Et tout à coup, une douleur à la poitrine, insupportable.

Sa vue, qu'elle venait à peine de trouver, est embuée par quelque chose de liquide. Autour d'elle, des créatures en blanc se meuvent. On l'attrape.

Son premier cri, sa gorge lui brûle. Elle se débat.

Ses forces la quittent. C'est trop.

Et elle abandonne.

* * *

« Ça c'est mal passé, finalement ?

- Il a mal réagit quand on l'a sorti. Mais il est toujours en vie. »

Verde continuait de sourire en regardant à travers la vitre sans teint, le sujet qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, alors que Hayato qui venait d'arriver, prenait place.

On l'avait sorti de son bocal, et il ne l'a pas supporté. La transition avait été faite en douceur. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Chrome trouvait que la façon dont il a été sorti de son tube avait été trop abrupte. Mais toutes les solutions les auraient mener à cette douleur aux poumons, qui en vérité, était aussi forte que passagère. Il s'était évanouit pour échapper à la douleur.

Son organisme en partie artificiel n'avait pas souffert.

Ils avaient eu accès à des radios, et à des schémas sur son corps. Tout laissait deviner qu'autrefois, « de son vivant » si l'on puis dire, il n'avait pas été gâté :

Son corps avait été rafistolé de part en part, amélioré.

Un bras droit et deux jambes bioniques. C'étaient des prothèse de qualité, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre venant des Estraneo. L'illusion était parfaite.

Il avait aussi eu le droit à de nouveaux yeux, plus performants que les anciens d'après les indications des documents. Comme pour ses confrères androïdes, la couleur de ses yeux variait selon la flamme qu'ils détenaient.

Sans oublier de nouveaux organes internes. Un nouveau système respiratoire, plus précisément.

Le reste de son corps avait été préservé par la mixture que Shamal avait directement associé au liquide amniotique à cause de sa composition, liquide dans lequel tout le monde a baigné avant de naître. C'était une sorte de boîte-arme sous forme aqueuse.

On y injecte une flamme de dernière volonté, et le liquide récupère ses propriétés et les préserve un temps prédéfini.

On pouvait facilement imaginer qu'une flamme du soleil a servi à régénérer les parties de son corps qui pouvaient être guéris, tandis que ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être était tout bonnement remplacé, d'où la nécessité de la mettre dans ce tube le temps de sa guérison.

Le sujet s'était réveillé, trois jours après qu'on l'ait sorti de son aquarium. On l'avait placé dans une sorte de box transparent, comme ceux dans lesquels on mettait les bébés trop faibles à la naissance. Ce dernier était alimenté par une flamme de la pluie, pour éviter tout problème.

Les yeux à semi-ouverts, il ne bougeait pas. Indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Hayato jurerait qu'il surveillait un cadavre sous oxygène. Cette indifférence commençait à l'irriter.

C'est alors que Shamal décida d'aller l'examiner _personnellement_, s'attirant des regards pas très convaincus. Son ancien élève l'interrogea :

« Tu veux faire quoi au juste ? En profiter pour le molester ?

- Beurk. Parle d'elle au féminin. Puis, tu n'y comprends vraiment rien. L'examiner avec des machines, c'est bien moins utile que de le faire à ma manière. »

Verde haussa un sourcil, intrigué par ce qu'il comptait faire. Le platine sentait qu'il allait encore faire des conneries, et Chrome ne disait mot. Fixant le sujet, inexorablement.

Le scientifique prévint le docteur :

« Ne lui fais pas n'importe quoi, Shamal. Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si tu venais à le casser.

- A la blesser, Verde. Ce n'est pas un robot, mais une jolie jeune fille dont je m'occuperais avec soin. Mes patientes, c'est ma vie. »

Il souriait, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait démontrait qu'il allait prendre son travail au sérieux.

La fille était en assez bon état pour les comprendre, et communiquer avec eux. C'était juste une question de volonté.

Shamal discuta un moment avec les hommes en blancs, et une fois cela fait, ces derniers s'occupèrent du box. Les murs transparents qui entouraient le sujet disparurent : le compartiment ressemblait à présent à un lit d'hôpital classique. On l'assit avec précaution, et elle se laissa faire.

Puis, alors que le docteur entrait, ses subordonnées prirent le chemin inverse.

Le noiraud enfila ses gants d'un air professionnel, souriant. Le premier qu'il enfila produisit un « Schlack » bruyant, amplifiant son sourire. Ceux qui siègeaient derrière la vitre sans teint se demandait si "faire le mariole" était nécessaire pour son examen.

Le médecin réitéra l'opération avec l'autre gant, et poussa un petit gémissement cette fois-ci suivis d'un « J'espère que je ne l'ai pas déchiré ! » : il s'était fait mal de façon bien stupide, tellement stupide que le scientifique se moqua de lui et que le platine fit un bruyant facepalm. Et comme son facepalm fut aussi bruyant que douloureux, il poussa une plainte à son tour, donnant une raison supplémentaire au savant pour éclater de rire devant les imbéciles qui lui servaient de collègues.

L'expression du sujet n'avait pas changé.

« Toi, tu es difficile. Quand je commence mes examens comme ça, les jolies filles rient toujours. Enfin, tu serais une jolie fille si tu arrêtais de bouder. »

Toujours rien.

Shamal s'assit en face d'elle sans qu'elle ne lui prête de l'attention, et sans aucun gêne il la prit par le menton pour voir ses yeux, ces fenêtres de l'âme.

Une flamme de dernière volonté brûlait en elle. Une flamme de la foudre. Injectée avant qu'on ne l'immerge dans le « liquide amniotique », brûlant constamment. Elle avait sans doute cette marque sur le cou.

Il la regarda de nouveau.

« Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient complètement ouverts, et ses lèvres s'écartèrent.

« Bien. Vu que tu as déjà commencé, fait "Aaaah" maintenant. »

Le docteur sourit avant de lui montrer un petit bâton en bois, tout plat, qui allait lui servir à examiner sa bouche en appuyant sur sa langue.

Rosalie s'exécuta avec indifférence. Mais elle sentit sa gorge vibrer de façon anormale, ce qui l'incita à mettre ses mains là où ça lui faisait mal. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Encore cette douleur...

« Plus tu parleras, moins ça te fera mal. Tes cordes vocales manquent d'entraînement.»

Il désigna sa gorge du doigt avant de tapoter sa tête d'un air conciliant, et Rosalie le regarda à demi-blasée et intriguée.

« Puis, fait-le avec plus d'élégance ! Tu es une fille, pas un GPS. »

Derrière la vitre sans teint, le fumeur soupira. Bon, au moins il faisait avancer les choses, on n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

C'était un ordre du Boss, de tout découvrir venant de cette humaine. Ils avaient devant eux le premier être humain à fonctionner à la flamme de dernière volonté, ce qui expliquait la motivation de Luka et de Verde.

Verde continuait d'observer sans rien dire, et Chrome faisait de même. Une sensation désagréable l'empêchait d'interagir avec les autres.

Cette histoire l'affectait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

**Post-Scriptum :  
**Merci pour votre attention!  
Au début, si vous n'avez pas compris, Rosalie est sortie de la tranquillité de son tube. Elle a mal en sentant ses poumons se remplirent d'air, et pleure.


	3. Les Fils des Marionnettes

**Titre** : Vitre Sans Teint  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Luka et Rosalie, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la maman des moustachus foudroyés et des princes psychopathes ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Chapitre court mais efficace, ou l'on commence avec les pensées de Mukuro. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Les Fils des Marionnettes**

Cette histoire l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Les Estraneo.

Un vestige du passé, enterré à tout jamais dans les profondeurs abyssales de la mafia. Ils sont revenus.

Eux, et leur eugénisme.

Les enfers.

Cette force, cette flamme brûlant en lui, l'incendiant de l'intérieur, une déflagration sans fin.

Elle s'était éteinte. Elle s'était tue.

Elle n'était plus.

Il s'en souvient, il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Les fils qui l'avaient maintenus en vie, les fils qui l'avaient rendus si fort, les fils qui avaient fait de lui une marionnette si puissante qu'elle terrifiait les autres.

La marionnette était devenue un marionnettiste, capable de saisir les fils d'autrui, et de jouer avec. Il pouvait tisser ses fils, telle une araignée, pour les piéger. Ceux qui se débattaient s'emmêlaient : il ne lâchera sa proie que lorsqu'elle ne lui sera plus utile.

Parce que ses fils, à lui, n'étaient pas emmêlés. Ils convergeaient tous vers la même direction, le même but.

Sa flamme de dernière volonté.

_ Sa seule volonté._

…

Ses fils là_…que sont-ils devenus ?_

Ils ont été tranchés. Découpé, lentement, sans même que lui, le marionnettiste, ne le remarque.

Découpé par un certain Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était prévisible.

Il allait récidiver. Avec son empathie, sa sympathie.

Kufufu… Il est trop naïf.

* * *

Le plafond était blanc. Tout était blanc. Ici.

Ici. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec là où elle était, avant.

C'était différent. Si différent.

C'était les seules pensées qu'elle avait émises, jusqu'à présent.

C'était différent. Différent. Différent.

Différent. Différent.

Différent. Différent.

Différent. Différent…

Différent… différent…

… différent… différent…

… différent…

Ici, ce n'était pas là-bas. Là-bas c'était…

Doux. Silencieux.

Calme.

Sans mouvement. Sans… vie…

Là-bas elle était…

…

… bien…

…

Elle cligna des yeux.

Son faux cœur sursauta.

Quelque chose venait de s'ouvrir. Quelque chose venait de changer.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle se souvint de ce contact.

... il lui avait demandé :

« Tu aimes cet endroit ? »

…

…

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Car sa base de données ne contenait pas la réponse. Car la réponse ne l'intéressait pas. Car il ne l'intéressait pas.

C'était étrange. C'était désagréable.

Elle sentait son faux cœur battre d'avantage.

Elle revoyait son visage.

C'était désagréable…

Il n'était plus là… elle ne pourra pas lui répondre.

…

… pourquoi…?

Pourquoi ?

Elle se sentait… attachée…

Alors que là-bas… elle était si libre…

Attachée… et c'était désagréable.


End file.
